Oh My My My
by Eighteen Inches
Summary: The story of Victoire and Teddy from best friends to husband and wife.


AN: Written for round two of the 'Seven Challenges Competition,' on HPFC. This song just fits these two to a T and I just had to write it. If they listened to muggle country music, this would so be their song.

Thanks to my awesome beta, Ashley, for betareading this(: (It is Ashley, right? I feel kind of bad now…)

Disclaimer: I own nothing; all rights go to their rightful owners; JK Rowling for writing an amazing series and Taylor Swift for writing an equally amazing song :) Enjoy!

* * *

Oh My My My

It was a nice sunny summer day in July, during a family and friend get together at the Weasley's Borrow. Seven year old Victorie Weasley was running around the garden, being chased by nine year old Teddy Lupin.

"You're not going to catch me!" Victoire shouted, as she laughed.

"We'll see about that!" Teddy yelled back, gradually gaining speed on her. "And when I do, I'm going to tickle you!"

Bill, Charlie, George, and Ginny stood at the living room window that over looked most of the yard, laughing at the scene in front of them.

"Ten Galleons from each of you that they eventually end up together." George said.

"Are you really going to bet on my daughter's future relationships?" Bill asked, glancing over at George.

George looked from the window to Bill and back to the window again. "Actually, yes I am," he said. "Just look at the two of them."

"George has got a point," Molly stated, from her spot on her chair, knitting sweaters. "The way they act is just like how Ron and Hermione acted when they were younger."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You're all betting on it now, but I guarantee you'll be just as shocked if and when they finally do get together."

"Ten Galleons they're shocked when Victoire and Teddy get together." Ginny whispered to Fleur and Hermione.

"Really, Ginny?" Hermione asked, half laughing as she spoke.

"Eet could be fun 'ermione," Fleur said.

* * *

"Come on up Vic!" Teddy called, leaning out of the window of their tree house in the backyard of the Burrow.

Harry and Ron had built it a couple of years ago for Teddy and Victoire to have something to do with their time at there.

"No!" Victoire cried, stomping her foot and folding her arms across her chest. For just a little eight year old, she had quite the attitude.

Teddy thought for a moment, thinking he had to best way to get to come round. "If you don't climb up here, you're a chicken."

"I am not a chicken!" Victoire protested.

"'Course you're not," Teddy said, sarcastically. "That's why you're on the ground and not up here."

Victoire mumbled something under her breath and started to make her way over to the tree trunk, and grabbed a hold of the ladder.

"Hmm and here I was thinking I would have to threaten to beat you up," Teddy said, as Victoire's head popped out from the door in the floor of the tree house. "I am bigger than you, you know."

"You always say that," Victoire stated. "But, you never have and you never will."

Teddy looked at her. "That's what you think?"

"It's what I know," Victoire replied letting go of the door and letting it fall back into place. "You wouldn't beat up a girl smaller than you or a girl at all."

"You know me so well," Teddy said, standing up and arching towards her.

Victoire took a step back. "Are you trying something?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"'Course not," Teddy said. Then her jumped at her, catching her in his grip and started tickling her, He smirked as she tried to wither her way out.

"Teddy!" she cried as she laughed. "Stop!"

Eventually Teddy stopped tickling her, and fell to the ground from laughing too much. Victoire joined him moments later, laughing as well.

"You're my best friend, Vic," Teddy told her, through laughs.

Victoire smiled. "Same."

* * *

Later in the year - a few months after Teddy's eleventh birthday and Victoire's ninth - they were outside the burrow, yet again.

"It's going to be boring here with you gone," Victoire said, referring to the fact that in two months, Teddy would be leaving for Hogwarts.

"It'll be fine Vic," Teddy told her. "You won't be alone, you'll still have your siblings and you cousins to keep you company."

"Like I said before, boring." She said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"They can't be that bad, can they Vic?" Teddy asked, turning to look at her.

"I'll finally be the oldest kid around," Victoire grumbled.

Teddy stopped walking and turned around to fully look at her and placed his hands on her shoulder. "Look at it this way, in two years, you'll be old enough to come to Hogwarts and we'll be together all the time again."

"Two years is such a long time." Victoire moaned.

"Not if you don't think about it that much," Teddy stated. "It'll pass before you know it."

They ended up chasing each other around the yard a few minutes later because Victoire had said, "_I dare you to kiss me," _and took off running when he tried.

"Boys have cooties!" Victoire said as she started running, as she laughed.

Teddy laughed along with her. "You're sure about that? Because I thought girls had cooties?"

"No!" Victoire cried. "You!"

Teddy was still bigger than her and could run faster than her. He easily caught up to her, grabbing her from behind and tickling her again.

"Teddy!"she cried as she started laughing

"Payback," he said as he started smirking. He continued to tickle her and somewhere along the way, she had ended up turning around and was facing him.

He stopped tickling her, but was still smirking.

"What are you smiling at?" Victoire asked.

Teddy leaned towards her face. "You'll see," he told her and then he kissed her cheek before running back to the house.

"Teddy!"

Teddy and Victoire were just two kids back then, and all they really needed was each other and they were fine with that.

* * *

"Hello there, Tori," a familiar voice said as hands covered her eyes.

"Teddy!" Victoire exclaimed. She knew right after he called her 'Tori,' that it was him. He was the only person that she allowed to call her Tori except for Kyle, her best friend from Hogwarts.

Teddy removed his hands and Victoire turned around to face him. "How'd you know it was me?" he asked, as if he really couldn't believe it.

"You called me Tori," Victoire stated. "There's only two people on this earth that I let get by with calling me that; you're one of them."

"And for all you know, it could have been the other one," Teddy said.

"I don't think Kyle would be at a Weasley family gathering," Victoire replied.

"Touché." Teddy said.

Victoire smiled; she just loved their banter they had every now and then. Their banter is what made them, them. That's not the only thing she loved—

_Don't let yourself think like that. _Victoire had to tell herself that a lot. _That's not going to happen between the two of you. You're just friends and 'almost-cousins,' nothing more. You can't like your best friend. _

"Are you still there, Vic?" Teddy asked, pulling her out of her thoughts.

Victoire shook her head. "Yeah, I'm here. Just thinking about…things."

"What kind of things?" Teddy asked.

Victoire looked at him, "It's nothing important." She couldn't help herself from staring into his eyes; which were a chocolate brown today.

"Are you sure about that?" Teddy asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Victoire replied, pealing her eyes away from Teddy's.

_It's not going to happen,_ she told herself. _Just stop it, alright?_

Teddy looked at her concerned. "You're sure, you're alright?" he asked.

"I'm quite fine, actually," she replied.

"Then you won't mind if I do this?" Teddy asked, and he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers.

The kiss was sweet, slow and soft, but passionate all the same. Victoire quickly found herself kissing him back with just as much passion. She wrapped her arms around his neck while his arms went around her waist.

When he finally pulled back, he leaned his forehead against hers. "Sorry, I just had to do that."

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Victoire replied before kissing him again. "I've wanted you to do that for a while now."

The broke apart.

"How about we go make your Uncle George thirty Galleons richer?" Teddy asked.

Victoire laughed. "And don't forget Aunt Ginny's twenty Galleons, because you know they're going to be shocked when they learn about this."

They walked, hand in hand, towards the burrow and int the living room, where everyone else was seated. Victoire couldn't wipe the smile off of her face. As they inched further towards the living room door, they couldn't help but overhear the conversation from the other side.

"I guess there's no Galleons for you then huh, George?" Charlie said.

"Hey, I didn't say _when _they'd get together," George replied. "I just said that they eventually would, and when that day comes, you three owe me ten Galleons. Now pay up."

"Even if you do suspect it, you're still going to be shocked when the day comes," Ginny stated. "And when it does come, Hermione and Fleur owe me ten Galleons each."

"What is with your children, Molly?" Andromeda asked. "Do they bet on everything like this?"

"Technically, yes," Molly replied. "I don't know what to do with them anymore."

"We can't do much about it, Molly, dear," Arthur stated. "Nothing we do will stop them from doing what they've always done."

"What are you all talking about?" Teddy asked, walking into the living room with Victoire, even though, he knew exactly what it was.

"My brothers and sister are just being—well, themselves," Ron stated. "It's nothing new."

"How about now?" Teddy whispered out of the side of his mouth to Victoire.

Victoire looked at George, then at Teddy and back at George. "You're going to be thirty Galleons richer, Uncle George."

George's mouth dropped open. "What?" he asked, in disbelief.

"You've all won the bet you have had since I was seven!" Victoire looked around the room at their surprised faces.

If it was at all possible, George's mouth dropped even more.

"Really George, you're going to catch files," Angelina said, pushing his mouth closed with her hand. "Close your mouth."

"You as well Beel," Fleur said, from beside Bill, whose mouth had dropped as much as George's had.

"And he's as shocked as he can be," Teddy stated, turning to Ginny. "That means that you're also twenty Galleons richer."

"Would you look at that," Harry said. "They knew all along."

Victoire and Teddy started laughing as he placed an arm around her shoulder, while hers automatically went around his waist. Soon, everyone else joined and money was passed from hand to hand; causing Victoire and Teddy to laugh even more.

* * *

The two of them were lying on a picnic blanket out on the beach outside Shell Cottage, staring up at the stars. Victoire had her head lying on Teddy's chest and his arm was around her shoulder.

"You know," Victoire started. "I think we should be getting inside—it's almost two in the morning."

Teddy turned his head to look at her in the moonlight. "Its fine," he said. "They'll come outside if they get worried…which they probably won't, because - one, you're parents are probably asleep, and two - they trust me to keep you safe."

"Of course you will," Victoire replied.

"And it is a beautiful night," Teddy added, looking up at the stars.

Victoire followed his gaze up towards the sky and smiled.

_It is a beautiful night and a beautiful sight. I have Teddy, the stars, the view, and that's all I need, _she thought.

"I found Andromeda," Teddy said, breaking the silence that had washed over the two of them. Victoire picked her head up to look at him and then followed his arm that was pointed into the sky.

Sure enough, the constellation was brightly shining bove them. "So, what's your grandmother doing in the sky at night?" Victoire joked, a grin spreading across her face.

"Vic, Vic, Vic," Teddy replied, shaking his head at her.

"It's just a question," she protested.

Teddy smiled, and leaned in and kissed her - nice and sweet.

_Yep, all we need is each other,_ Victoire thought.

* * *

"I can't believe you, Teddy Lupin!" Victoire yelled at him. They'd been dating for a year already and he had just blown off the plans they had made for Christmas break, before she had to go back to Hogwarts.

"I'm sorry," he replied. "I really am…I just lost track of the time."

Victoire stared at him. You're two hours later for the dinner that we were supposed to have and the best you can say is that, 'you lost track of time?'"

Teddy hung his head. "Yes."

"Then perhaps you should invest in a watch." Victoire said, still fuming.

"I did say I was sorry."

"I spent all day getting ready," Victoire continued, her voice growing louder. "And then I waited for you—for two hours!"

Teddy didn't say anything after that. He knew if he said he was sorry once more, he'd only make her even madder than she always was; and he didn't want to see what her Veela blood could do. Instead, he just walked to the door and said something even worse. "I'll just leave, then, and let you calm down."

"You want me to calm down?" Victoire asked, her eyes narrowing.

"I didn't mean it like that," Teddy tried to protest. He should have used his words more carefully. The one thing he knew was that Victoire _hated_ being told to calm down in any way, shape, or form.

Victoire closed her eyes. "I think it would be in both of our best interests if you left, Ted."

She hadn't called him Teddy like she always had; instead it had been Ted. He knew she was angry and he wasn't about to protest. He opened the door and walked out without looking at her. He had only made it a few steps down the porch of shell cottage when he heard the door slam.

Victoire turned around after she'd slammed the door and leaned against it for a while, until her dad walked out of the living room.

"Is everything alright in here, Vic?" he asked.

"Everything's just fine," She replied coolly, before taking a running start up the stairs and into her bedroom. She slammed the door behind her.

Victoire hadn't really slept well. She had been thinking too much about Teddy all night and how stupid she had been for over-reacting. She threw the covers back and quickly got up, threw on her Weasley sweater and her slippers.

She quietly slipped out into the hallway, down the stairs, and outside, being careful as to not wake anyone else up. She walked over to the swing and suddenly stopped when she saw the sleeping figure.

"Teddy." She barely whispered.

Teddy Lupin lay on the swing, his arms tight around him, fighting against the cold.

_He stayed outside all night, in the cold… _

She ran back inside and up to her room to grab her wand before running back down stairs. In the next few minutes she had grabbed a blanket and made a cup of hot chocolate, before returning outside. She threw the blanket over Teddy and sat down on the other side of the swing, carefully lifting his head into her lap.

He jumped up then, and turned around to face her. "Bloody Hell, Vic." he said. "Vic," he then added, realizing where he was. "I'm so sorry about last night."

"Its fine," she replied, handing him the mug of hot chocolate, which he gratefully took. "Really, it is. I just over reacted over the whole thing. And because you stayed outside in the cold all night, I know how sorry you really are over it, it's fine."

"I really am sorry," Teddy replied, his hands tightly wrapped around the mug as he took a sip.

"Forget about it," Victoire told him with a smile. "I'm over it…" She leaned over and laid her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his right arm around her.

* * *

They were sitting on the sand facing the water outside Shell Cottage five years later. Teddy had finally become a full Auror at the ministry and Victoire had just finished at the Healer trainee committee at St. Mungo's.

"This really is a beautiful view," Teddy said, as he looked out at the ocean waves, splashing against the sand.

"Yes, it is;" Victoire agreed.

Teddy turned around to look at her. "And being here with you just makes it all the more beautiful."

Victoire smiled and if it wasn't for her Veela blood she might have blushed beet red. Luckily for her, her Veela blood overpowered her Weasley blush.

"We've been going out for a while now," Teddy said after a while.

"Five years," Victoire stated.

"Five years," Teddy went on. "And well, there's something that I've wanted to ask you for a while now."

"What is it, Teddy?" Victoire asked, looking at him as he started toying with the pocket of his jeans.

Teddy took a deep breath. "Well, I think it will just be easy if I just did it and stopped beating around the bush."

Victoire looked at him as he reached into his pocket and shifted in his spot to where he was now looking straight at her. He was down on one knee as he opened the box to reveal an engagement ring with her emerald birth stone. "Victoire Elizabeth Weasley, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" she cried, smiling as tears of joy started rolling down her cheek.

Teddy pushed the ring onto her left finger and kissed her. She jumped into his arms and he spun her around, until they fell into a heap on the ground, laughing together.

* * *

"You're ready for this?" Samantha, her best friend since first year asked her.

"'Course I am," Victoire replied, although she did have a few butterflies in her stomach. She turned towards the floor-length mirror and smiled at her reflection, and her blue wedding dress. "I'm about to marry the man of my dreams. I'm as ready as I'll ever be," she said, through her smile. She'd been smiling all day and had yet to stop.

"Knock Knock," a familiar voice called.

"Come in, Dad," Victoire replied.

"You know, your face may just freeze like that," Bill stated, as he walked inside the living room door.

"I'll let you two talk, then." Samantha said. "I've got to take my Maid of Honor's place, after all, and make sure Kurt is where he's supposed to be on time." And with that, she slipped out the door.

"Is it so bad to be happy?" Victoire asked her father, from his previous statement.

"Not at all," Bill replied. "I can't believe my little girl is all grown up," he added after a while.

"You're not going to cry, are you, Dad?" he asked him.

Bill shook his head. "No, 'course not, sweetheart."

From downstairs, the bridal march tune started to play. Victoire could already see fourteen year old Lily walking down the aisle throwing rose petals as she went; just like flower girls everywhere. Victoire didn't care about the age and neither did anyone else. Lily was the one that always asked Teddy and Victoire when they were going to get married all five years that they dated. Victoire loved Lily to pieces, she was her favorite cousin; and Lily loved her and Teddy too, so, it all made complete sense.

"Are you ready?" Bill asked her, holding out his hand.

"Ready," Victoire replied. She took hold of her father's hand and let him lead her outside. He linked his arm around hers at they reached the aisle and Bill walked his daughter down the aisle to give her away.

Victoire took her place across from Teddy and out of the corner of her eyes, saw her mother, her aunts, grandma Molly and Andromeda with tears in their eyes.

Victoire looked back towards Teddy and smiled as soon as her eyes landed on his. This was going to be one of the best days of her life. They said their vows and the both of them said I do.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Teddy leaned down and kissed her and she kissed him back, throwing her arms around his neck.

Her Aunt Hermione had told her about a Muggle tradition that she just had to do and called all of her female cousins and Samantha to stand behind her. She threw her bouquet over her head and whe she turned around and saw who caught it, she smirked.

She looked from Rose to Scorpius. They had been dating from a year, and he was her date to the wedding. As she walked towards her cousin, Rose shook her head.

"Give it a few years of dating," Victoire told her. "Who knows what will happen in the future."

* * *

Teddy picked Victoire up and Apparated and they ended up outside an amazing house.

Victoire had her eyes closed, and slowly opened them as the feeling of Apparition had left her."And why didn't you warn me?"

"It would have ruined the surprised," he said, as he set her down. They had just returned from their honeymoon in France and Teddy was already working on surprises for her.

"What?" Victoire asked.

"Look to your right," Teddy stated.

Victoire did and saw the house, it wasn't too big, but it wasn't too small, it was perfect for the two of them. She smiled.

Teddy reached over and took her hand. "Come on, Mrs. Lupin; let's see the rest of our house, shall we?"

Five years had passed since their wedding and Teddy and Victoire were sitting on their porch holding their kids on the swing.

Victoire was holding a sleeping two year old Jasmine and Teddy was holding, a three year old William. Jasmine's hair was quickly changing colors as she slept, while William's just stayed a light blue color.

"Just like their father," Victoire said, with a smile.

"They'll still have that charm like their mother," Teddy replied.

Victoire and Teddy had been together for ten years now; five dating and five married. Even after all this time, it was still the two of them and their relationship was stronger than ever. Victoire knew that all they would need would be each other.

Victoire knew that in the years to come, they would only grow stronger. Even when she'd be eighty seven and him eighty nine, they would still look at each other the way they do now.

She smiled at the thought, knowing full well that their love wouldn't fade.

* * *

AN: So, kind of a long one-shot. I hadn't really planned on it being this long, but when I started writing, the words and the plot and everything just kind of spilled onto the page, so I just left it as is.

As the next Generation Weasley/Potter clan goes, I think Victoire/Teddy are my favorite couple besides Rose/Scorpius (With is why I threw in that thing at the wedding part :P)

Also, in the beginning, I had Victoire's middle name as Fleur, but I realized that's kind of cliché and while I was in the shower (Weird, I know) I got to thinking that Victorie Elizabeth sounded better…I don't know, but it clicked and so I changed it(:

Please review and tell me what you think. :)


End file.
